


Paket

by sunkissedbysnow



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedbysnow/pseuds/sunkissedbysnow
Summary: Based on what Seungsik said on Ibulkik: "Chan never received his own food delivery at the dorm and it always Sik received that."
Relationships: Heo Chan & Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Paket

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word vomit during stress and tired from me t__t maafkan jika nggak jelas karena aku kangen Sumheo udah gitu aja.

**Paket**

* * *

Seungsik sama Sejun lagi main PS di ruang tengah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Awalnya Seungsik lagi asik main Assassin's Creed di tiga puluh menit awal, lalu tiba-tiba Sejun datang dari kamarnya dengan muka yang baru banget bangun tidur. Habis Sejun minum air mineral satu botol 600ml dan cuci muka, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Seungsik dan ambil stik PS satunya yang nganggur. 

"Main PES ayo bang. Lawan gue." Seungsik yang waktu itu udah mau bantah soalnya nggak mau lawan Sejun akhirnya nge-iyain soalnya Chan masih tidur di kamar mereka. Bukan tidur sih, tepatnya goleran. 

Awalnya, Seungsik mau main PS sama Chan karena sejak minggu kemarin Chan janjiin Seungsik buat main PS bareng sebagai balasan selama lima hari berturut-turut di minggu lalu, Seungsik nerima segala macam paketan punya Chan. 

Seungsik sama Sejun sudah selesai mengatur formasi untuk tim masing-masing yang mereka pilih untuk pertandingan pertama mereka. Memilih setting waktu 20 menit untuk setiap pertandingan dengan durasi 45 menit. 

Chan keluar dari kamarnya sama Seungsik karena teriakan Sejun yang ramai banget tiap dia main PS. Seungsik juga teriak sih, tapi nggak sesering Sejun yang suaranya emang keras apalagi kalau lagi nge-game.

"Kalian kok rame banget." ucap Chan pas dia udah di belakang Seungsik sama Sejun yang masih fokus sama babak kedua pertandingan mereka. Udah ada Hanse sama Subin di sofa sebelah kiri Seungsik yang lagi nonton mereka berdua PS'an sambil makan snack french fries pakai saos sambel cocol yang udah tinggal setengah. Empat pasang mata yang disana semuanya fokus ke layar TV yang nampilin game-nya Seungsik sama Sejun yang unggul Seungsik 2-1.

Chan duduk lesehan di bawah di sebelah Seungsik yang jari-jarinya gerak cepet di joystick pemain pertama. Chan lihatin muka Seungsik yang serius banget main PS. Padahal bukan pertandingan beneran tapi mukanya serius banget. 

"KAN! Apaan satu pertandingan pemain lo udah kena kartu kuning dua orang." seru Seungsik saat wasit memberikan kartu kuning kedua pada salah satu pemain Sejun yang menyeleding pemain Seungsik.

"Apaan wasitnya curang kok. Pilih kasih bener sama pemain gue. Gue nggak ngapa-ngapain?!" kilah Sejun. 

"Mana ada pilih kasih. Lo kira pertandingan beneran yang wasitnya bisa disogok sama tim lawan?" sahut Hanse yang djpelongosi Sejun karena tadi si rambut cepak melemparinya dengan snack yang dimakannya. Subin mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Hanse, diikuti dengan "Ya bener Hanse." dari Chan. 

"Sik, tangan kamu angkat bentar dong." ujar Chan sebelum Seungsik menekan tombol X di joystick untuk melewati replay dari pelanggaran yang dilakukan Sejun. Seungsik mengikuti ucapan Chan dan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Chan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Seungsik dengan posisi golerannya tadi. Tangannya sudah sibuk menggulir layar ponselnya lagi. 

"Jangan gini Chan. Nanti Sik kalah." 

"Ya maunya gini." Chan melirik Seungsik, tidak mengindahkan protes dari si yang lebih tua. Yang lebih tua akhirnya memilih mengalah tanpa memberikan argumen lagi, karena ya sudah, pasti menang Chan kalau adu argumen. Akhirnya dengan posisi tangan yang tidak nyaman, Seungsik melanjutkan permainannya dengan Sejun. 

Belum ada sepuluh menit setelah melanjutkan pertandingan, suara bel terdengar di penjuru kos ketujuh orang ini.

Seungwoo yang kebetulan baru keluar dari kamar, membawa tungkai panjangnya ke pintu kos guna melihat siapa yang menekan bel. 

"Siapa kak?" tanya Byungchan tidak jauh dari pintu dengan tangan kanan yang memegang segelas susu kotak rasa strawberry. Seungwoo berbalik dan memanggil Seungsik sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Byungchan. 

"Hah? Siapa?" 

"Paket buat Seungsik." ucap Seungwoo. 

"Paket apaan? Nggak beli apa-apa?" Seungsik menekan tombol start untuk menghentikan sementara permainan yang mendapatkan erangan kesal dari Sejun. "Chan bentar, angkat dulu kepalamu." 

Chan mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Seungsik berdiri dan pergi ke pintu depan dengan wajah bingungnya, yang sempat Chan lirik tadi. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Seungsik. 

"Itu paketnya kak Seungsik apa paketnya kak Chan?" tanya Subin ke Seungwoo. 

"Paketnya Chan, tapi sengaja manggil Seungsik biar dia yang nerima." si empunya paket cuma meringis mendengar jawaban Seungwoo lengkap dengan gelengan kepala yang ditujukan ke Chan. 

Yang dibicarakan tidak lama kembali masuk dengan satu box ukuran sedang di tangannya dan ekspresi wajah datar. Seungsik langsung membelokkan arahnya ke Chan dan memberikan box tersebut ke si pemesan paket. 

"Kenapa nggak mau ambil sendiri, sih?" Seungsik kembali duduk dan bersiap melanjutkan permainan PES-nya dan Sejun. 

"Suka aja ngerepotin Seungsik." jawab Chan singkat. Ia kemudian beranjak dari posisi tidurannya lalu pergi ke kamar. Meninggalkan empat pasang mata yang melihatnya berlalu dengan senyum-senyum. 

* * *

Seungsik baru akan membuka pintu kamarnya, saat bel kos-kosan kembali berbunyi yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk membuka pintu rumah. 

"Atas nama kak Chan ya? Ini pesanan penyet ayamnya tadi." belum pergi si abang ojek online yang mengantarkan makanan, dibelakangya sudah ada ojek online lain yang juga membawa kresek yang Seungsik duga juga adalah makanan. 

"Atas nama Chan juga ya?" tebak Seungsik. Seungsik menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menerima pesanan makanan milik Chan. 

_'Bener-bener_ _si Chan.'_

* * *

"Chan kenapa nggak pernah mau nerima pesanan kamu sendiri?" tembak Seungsik ketika melihat Chan yang sudah berdiri di meja makan dengan wajah yang senyum-senyum tanpa dosa melihat kedua tangan Seungsik membawa kresek (seingatnya empat kresek karena ia memesan beberapa makanan). 

Chan mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Seungsik. Yang mengambil pesanan Chan memutar kedua bola matanya sedikit kesal. 

Pasalnya bukan sekali dua kali, Seungsik kebagian menerima paketan atau pesanan milik Chan. Hampir setiap kali ada pengantar paket atau ojek online mengantarkan makanan selalu Seungsik yang menerima. Kalaupun waktu itu anak kos lain yang membuka pintu, mereka lebih memilih memanggil Seungsik daripada Chan. 

"Suka aja kalau Sik yang ngambilin. Tujuannya emang buat ngerepotin Seungsik." jawab Chan sekenanya dan dihadiahi cubitan cukup kencang oleh Seungsik di pipinya yang kenyal seperti cimol. 

"Untung temen sekamar."

"Kalau nggak temen sekamar kenapa?"

"Gamau lah nerima paketan Chan." 

"Kenapa gamau?"

"Soalnya bukan temen sekamar." 

"Biar mau harus jadi temen sekamar dulu?"

Seungsik mengangguk. Tangannya mengambil satu sayap ayam dengan bumbu Japanese Curry dan melahapnya.

"Kalau jadi teman penunggu hatinya Seungsik, boleh?"

Seungsik lari ke kulkas buat minum air. 

- **fin** -


End file.
